Up In A Tree
by Fullmetal59
Summary: Well, pretty much what the title says, Ed and Winry get to talk up in a tree! I hope you guys will like it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Fullmetal59: I just thought of this yesterday. Hopefully I can make it sound as good to you guys as it did for me! Hope you enjoy!**

Up In A Tree

Winry fidgeted in her sleep. She tossed and turned before she actually opened her eyes. The only thing that caused her to wake up were the soft thumps that seemed to be walking across the wooden floor of the hallway. At first it was barely audible but became louder as it neared her door. It only lasted a few seconds before they became soft steps into nothing. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before sitting up.

" Who would be up at this time of night?" She asked herself. She slowly moved off of her bed and to the door, opening it as quiet as possible. She looked side to side and closed her door. Her first instinct was that maybe it was just Alphonse walking up and about so she walked downstairs scanning the area. She heard some rustling outside so she walked over to the window. She saw a shadowed figure climbing the tree in their lawn. " Well, that couldn't be Al, maybe...Ed?" The thought of talking to Edward with no one else around amused her.

_Maybe I could get him to talk about his...personal life._ Winry opened the front door which made the figure look her way. " Edward?" She saw his body shift a bit. " Winry? What are you doing out here?" Yup, it was Ed's voice alright. " I could ask you the same thing as well." Ed shrugged his shoulders and turned his body, leaning against one of the small branches. Winry walked closer to he large tree. " Hey, could you help me up?"

" Huh? Oh, sure." He stretched his body on the tree and put his arms out. She carefully grabbed a hold of each of his, making her blush a bit, and used her feet to climb up. He moved out of her way to make room. He once again leaned back on the small branch. " Thanks," she said leaning on a branch not far from his. Only about the size of a twelve inch ruler. " No problem," he said, looking into the distant sky above. She moved her head to the side, trying to read his face. After a light shade of red covered his face he asked, " What?"

" What are you thinking about?"

" Alchemy."

" Figures..." She mumbled. " So, what are you thinking about alchemy for?"

" It's just...how such a great power...is just plainly used." She had a confused look on her face but continued listening to him. " I mean, how such a great gift is like a daily thing for us. I'm not saying that it is the answer to everything, or that you need but, just think about how many people despise it. But, even with how everyone relies on it, you always have to have those stupid people--" he stopped briefly to look at his arm and to focus on the images running through his head. The image of him reaching for his brother who was being taken into the bright purple light, then the image of how Nina had removed his pocket watch in her chimera form, and finally how many people he has seen Scar kill, like Basque Gran.

" --who try to manipulate it." Winry saw his depressed eyes which made her feel depressed as well. " Ed..." His mood suddenly changed from sad to happy. " But it's a thing of the past and there's nothing I can do about it except to continue the search of getting our bodies back." She sighed. He noticed. " What?"

" Whenever you come, that's all I hear you talking about. Like 'we'll get our bodies soon' and different ways of looking for the Philosopher's Stone. I mean, don't you have any type of personal life?"

" Personal life?"

" Yeah, like, who do you talk to. Any new friends? Anyone you..." she stopped for a second to put her hand lightly on his leg, " like?" He gulped and laughed nervously. " Well..." _Alright, why does she have her hand on my leg? This is just not like her at all._ He put his right hand behind his head. " Um--" This was just to much for poor Ed that he lost the balance of his back and he fell through the tiny space between the both of them.

--

Alphonse awoke to the sound of a loud thump. He quickly looked to his brother's, empty, bed. " Brother?" He got off the bed and walked out of the room.

--

" Ed are you ok?" Winry asked worriedly. " Yeah, yeah," he said rubbing the back of his head up and down. " Good, now you have to help me down."

" Can't you just jump?" Ed complained.

" Oh, stop whining! It's not like everyone is a superman like you!" Winry blushed, realizing what she just said, along with Ed. " Ok, fine." He walked under the part of the tree where she was at. He motioned his arms to jump down. " What do you want me to do? Jump into the arms of the great Edward Elric?"

" C'mon! I promise I won't let you fall."

" Ok but you better not drop me!"

" Do you have so little trust in me?" She sighed, but once she jumped Ed got distracted by the sound of the front door opening slightly. Resulting in Winry falling right on top of him.

Once Al looked out, the only thing he saw was that Winry was pretty much sprawled on top of his big brother. Her knees were on each side of him and her face wasn't even a couple inches away from his. " Am I interrupting something guys?"

" You got this all wrong here Al! You see--" Winry put her finger on his mouth which caused him to stop. " Hey Al, a cat just ran into the house! You have to get it out before it messes any of mine and granny's tool!" That was the trigger word for him. He hastily turned around. " Kitty?!" Winry quickly turned her attention towards Ed. " Win--" He was cut off by her lips passionatly connecting to his. His eyes widened and he rolled around the grass a bit, letting him be on top of her.

He saw that Al was just about to turn around. " Al! He just ran behind the couch!" Al sharpened his armored look and continued his search for the fabled cat, " C'mon you cat! There's no way you're hiding from me!" Winry giggled but she was stopped by Ed's forceful kiss. She put her arms around his neck trying to deepen the kiss. It only lasted for about ten seconds before they realized that Al could turn around at any moment so they decided to get off of each other.

Once Al turned around the only thing he saw was Ed and Winry sitting by each other. " There really wasn't a cat was there?"

" Nah, guess it was just a ghost cat." Al gasped. " Ghost?" He looked back hesitantly before running behind Ed and Winry. Ed burst into laughter. " Ed that wasn't very nice!" Winry said, using her elbow to hit his side. " Hey what was that for?" Her expression softened letting a smile come across her cheek. Ed couldn't help but smile back. Afterwards he turned his focus on Al. " Al, why did you come out here anyways?"

" Oh, well, I heard a loud noise coming from outside so I decided to check it out. I just didn't know you guys were already occupated."

" Like I said, we weren't doing anything!"

" Whatever you say Ed. So what was the loud noise I heard?"

" Ed fell from the tree, through a surprisingly _small_ space."

" Yeah, I guess his _tiny_ body would be able to fit." Ed's blood was boiling. " What are you guys implying?!" Winry and Al laughed and said in unison, " Nothing, nothing at all!"

**Fullmetal59: So how did you guys like it? I'm dying to know! (VITBOMH: Of course you are...) Shut up V! Please REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
